Master Wrong
by TRikiD
Summary: Is it beastiality or objectophilia? When Frylock hires a babysitter, Shake falls for her, but she doesn't feel the same way for him; in fact, she has little respect for him at all. So, what'll it take for Shake to make her love him back?(New NSFW in chapter 4!)
1. Chapter 1 - Furry Babysitter

Master Wrong

Chapter 1 - Furry Babysitter

 _"_ _Suck it, bitch!"_

 _"_ _I'd have already sucked the life out of you if you'd HOLD STILL, BASTARD!_

 _"_ _AH! Careful, you're bending my straw the wrong friggin' way!"_

There it goes again. This wasn't the first time Shake had this dream…this hot, wet, erotic-where was this going? Oh yeah!

Shake lay tired in his bed(living room chair), as he blinked his eyes open groggily, after yet another dream of some that he'll never achieve. "Damnit!"

"What's wrong, Sleepin' Beauty?"

"Meatwad, not now…"

"It was about a bitch, huh?"

"How did you…I mean no, like hell it wasn't!"

"Bull. Shi-T."

"Would you two shut the hell up? Bunch of dumbasses," Frylock grumbled as he floated out of the bathroom with a towel around his 'waist', indicating that he was in the shower.

"Hey! Who the hell are you callin' a dumbass, Dumbass?!"

"The milkshake, that's who!"

Master Shake was taken back, so he looked around the walls and down at the floor.

"I'm…I'm not dumb…a-and I'm not an ass," Shake said under his breath with the emotions of embarrassment and anger swirling through his head.

"Yes, you are."

"Shut up, Meatwad!"

"Look, Shake, just because you had a bad dream, doesn't mean you should breed wrath onto those around you."

"I don't know what you just said, Frylock, but you were unfortunately right about one thing—I woke up before she got off," Shake sighed sadly.

But just before Shake could respond, there was a sudden gentle knock at the door.

"Go away, Carl! Now's not the time!" Shake scolded through the door.

"Who's Carl?" Shake's eyes widened at the sound of a woman's voice replying through the door, and his frown immediately turned to a smile when he opened the door.

Standing there on the doorstep was a young woman…but not your normal young woman; she was an anthropomorphic wolf-like creature who was nearly as tall as Shake and a beautiful hour glass figure; her fur was dark green, and she had long, light green locks, and she had a matching underbelly of light green; her attire was rather showy, all she wore was a dark green strapless bra and matching jean shorts that were so short, her underbelly fur between her thighs could be seen.

The wolf woman's tail perked when she saw Frylock, "Hi, are you Frylock, the guy I talked with on the phone?"

"Uh…yeah…" Frylock replied while trying to find the right words, as his attention off her showy choice of fashion, "so, you're Olivia Haiten?"

"Yeah, I came to talk to you about the job application. I saw your ad on MySpace, and I TOTALLY needed a job."

"Um…ok? C'mon in." Reluctantly, Frylock welcomed Olivia inside; the entire time, Shake couldn't keep his smile off his face, his smile of how much he wanted to hit that.

"You're really pretty," Meatwad kindly complimented.

"Thank you. What's your name?" Olivia asked with a smile while leaning down closer to Meatwad.

"He doesn't have one! Don't worry about him!" Shake suddenly interrupted and wedged between the wad of meat and anthropomorphic wolf, but not before slapping Olivia's glorious behind.

"What is wrong with you?!" Olivia snapped.

"Nothin'! I'm protecting you from catching any diseases this little bitch could be carryin!"

"I'm not just talking about that! Touch me like that again, and I'm rippin' this off!" Olivia suddenly grabbed Shake's straw in a vice group, and she yanked it pretty hard.

"Ah! No, I need that!"

"Why?!"

"You wouldn't castrate a virgin, would you?!"

"Damn right I would."

…

"You seem perfect for the job," Frylock pointed out with an amused smile.

"What? Job? What job?!" Shake panicked.

"I sent out an ad looking for eligible babysitters; their top priority is keeping you and Meatwad out of trouble. Meatwad already likes her, and she seems ta know how ta handle you, so she's hired."

"So…so we're paying her?" Shake slowly processed.

"I'M paying her, so don't get any ideas, Shake," Frylock replied firmly, and then he looked at Olivia, "when are you free?"

"I just moved in across the street. I'm free anytime," Olivia calmly replied, but she kept a tight hold on Shake's straw.

"So, can you start today?"

"Sure can!"

"Great. I gotta go grocery shoppin'. Just keep an eye 'em." With that, Frylock handed her a twenty, and he went out the door, leaving Shake helpless with Olivia and Meatwad.

"Seriously, can you let go of my straw?"

"I don't know. Does it hurt when I do this?" Olivia suddenly grabbed the bending point of Shake's straw, and with a loud crack, she bent it straight up. Shake couldn't handle the pleasure; he let out a loud grunt a collapsed while his eyes rolled back into his head, and a peculiar white substance leaked out of his straw onto a puddle on the floor.

"Uh…what wuzzat?" Meatwad asked with surprise when he found out Shake was passed out.

"That was the ejaculation reflex, something all us Furries know of," Olivia replied while stuffing her twenty into her braw for later.

"Ok…but why?"

"It shut 'm up, didn't it?"

"Good point."

"Now, how about I make you some mac 'n cheese, Meatwad?"

"I would love some, thank you!"

"And if Frylock asks, he OD'd on pills, ok?"

* * *

When Frylock finally came back after an hour of grocery shopping, and holding two big brown bags of food, he was confused to find a passed out Shake on the floor, instead of in the recliner watching TV like he normally would be.

"Shake? Shake, wake up," Frylock demanded after putting the groceries down at the door, and he started nudging the cup.

"Huh…wha…"

"What are you doin' on the floor?"

"I…I can't remember…it all happened so fast…"

"Uh-huh. Where's Olivia and Meatwad?"

"I'm in here, Frylock!" Olivia called from the kitchen, and Frylock flew in with the groceries and was happy to see Olivia with a pot of warm macaroni and cheese.

"Where's Meatwad?"

"In his room napping?"

"Alright, not too bad for your first day on the job. Ya got Meatwad AND Shake ta go ta sleep in one day; took me years ta even stay at the TV."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Want some?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Are ya sure…'cause that bitch'll still give it to ya…" Shake slurred when he came hobbling into the kitchen, his eyes were droopy and unfocused and he felt weak.

"What's he talkin' about?" Frylock questioned.

"Must've just had a vivid dream," Olivia shrugged it off, as if not knowing the real reason he was acting like that.

…

"Yeah, if you say so. Now, you wanna go home now and get another twenty, or you wanna watch Meatwad for another three hours and earn another twenty?"

"Meh, I don't care. Twenty's enough to buy me a pizza at the gas station."

"Alright. See ya!"

"Some of us sooner than later," Olivia growled under her breath when she walked passed Shake, who's eyes went a little wide at that. And a few seconds after Olivia walked out the door, Shake suddenly fainted again.

"Oh, and I knew she made you get off so hard that you passed out," Frylock pointed out softly.

"I'd like ta thank you, Frylock…but I ain't thankin' anyone…until we do the deed…" Shake groggily added without even bothering to get back up or open his eyes.

"Just don't disrespect her, Shake, she's a nice young woman."

"Yeah…a nice young woman with a nice ass…"

"Listen, I'm gonna stay outta this, but I don't want you two ta hurt yourselves."

"Don't worry…I got plenty a' lube…"

* * *

 **Don't like Furries? Then leave. Simple as that. Let's not make this awkward.**

 **What can I say? I'm a Master Shake fangirl.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Plastic Roses

Chapter 2 - Plastic Roses

Shake wasn't going to give up so easily on Olivia, so he literally left in the middle of the night and walked across the street to her house.

"Olivia! Baby, you in there?! …'Course yer in there, you're asleep! But not anymore!" Shake shouted while banging on the door, and he grinned when he saw a light flick on from inside, "yeah, that's right! No more sleep for you!"

Olivia immediately threw the door open, and her light green, fluffy bathrobe was nearly smoking from her rage since Shake rudely woke her up.

"What is wrong with you?!" Olivia barked.

"What 'cha wearin' underneath?" Shake asked while biting his lip and checking her out, only to earn a door slammed in his face.

"Ow…hey, where you goin'? Get back here!"

"Go away, Shake!" The lights inside were suddenly flipped back off, and Shake was left in the cold, awkward silence outside.

"Can you at least did whatever you did with my straw last time again?!"

No answer.

"Please! It…it felt good!"

"Oh, so because I'm a beautiful woman means the only thing I'm good for is making you feel good?!" Olivia growled through the door.

"Yes, exactly!"

"You're hopeless, Shake! You and I both know you're going to be alone forever!"

"What makes ya say that? I gets all the bitches!"

Suddenly, the door opened again, but softer this time, and Olivia only stared at the milkshake flatly.

"And that's exactly my point. You think you know what you're doing, but you don't. Not only that, but you have to be the most arrogant, egotistical and cocky man I've ever met."

"Oh, so you like my cock, baby?" Shake taunted with a grin.

"There you go again. But I'm done here. I'm not helping you. Goodnight, Shake," Olivia sighed hopelessly, but she froze just before she closed the door, "oh, and if you ever set foot on my property uninvited again, you can say bye-bye to your straw."

Shake sighed in defeat. "Ah, well. She'll come back. They always do, 'cause I'm Master Shake, and I'm a womanizer."

"Wrong!" Olivia suddenly called through the door, "you can't be a womanizer if you're still a virgin!"

* * *

The next morning, Olivia was sitting at the table in her kitchen, reading an issue of O, Oprah Magazine, eating Nutella-covered toast, there was a knock at the door, and she scoffed when she had a pretty good idea as to who it could be.

"I warned you, Shake! I-!" Olivia barked and threw the front door open, but she was surprised to find that it wasn't Shake knocking at her door, but rather a fat, hairy, middle-aged man.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else…"

"No, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Fer not delvin' inta Furry fetish sooner!" Carl laughed and checked the anthropomorphic wolf out, "oh, but seriously, you is fine."

"Great. Another horny ass," Olivia sighed while rubbing her temples in frustration, "what do you want?"

"Oh, yeah…Shake wanted me ta give ya these, but now I'm startin' ta think I should burn 'em and buy you some myself. Whaddya say, sweet cheeks?" Carl asked seductively and pulled out a bouquet of plastic red roses. But before Carl could crush them and throw them away, Olivia suddenly snatched the bouquet of roses from him and slammed the door without another word.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question!" Carl shouted through the door, but Olivia only rolled her eyes. She then flipped open the little card tied to the side with a red ribbon, and in very sloppy handwriting, it read, "4 mi seksi bich."

Olivia knew this could've only come from one person, a VERY brave yet stupid man. So, she took off her robe and slipped on her usual sports bra and jean shorts, and she headed out the door and across the street with the bouquet still in her hands, and she completely ignored Carl as he called out for her.

Meanwhile, in the Aqua Teens' house, Shake was left home alone when Frylock went to the dollar store to pick up some milk, and Meatwad tagged along to beg him for a candy bar. But as Shake tried to sleep on his greasy mattress with a messy blanket, old pillow, no frame for the mattress so it just sat on the floor, while his room was rather empty and the carpets were almost as stained as Meatwad's, there was a frantic knock at the door that somehow woke the milkshake from his slumber and got through to him through his loud snoring.

"Agh, goddammit! I don't have time for this! Hey, whoever's at the door can grab a broom and shove it up their ass! It's too early fer this!" Shake whined while not even bothering to get up, and he waited a moment and heard nothing but silence.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, ya asshole." But just when Shake closed his eyes to go back to sleep, the knocking continued, and the milkshake angrily jumped out of bed and stomped to the front door.

But his short-tempered demeanor soon changed to surprise when he saw Olivia at the door, and he smiled when he saw that she was holding the bouquet of roses.

"You got my gift?"

"Yeah, I got your 'gift,'" Olivia growled sarcastically, "what is this?! Seriously? You're gonna try ta win me over with a pathetic bouquet of PLASTIC roses?! C'mon, you could've AT LEAST bought real ones! And what's with this card?!"

"It says 'sexy bitch' 'cause you are one."

"First of all, you need to learn to write. Second, you need to learn to spell. And third, you can't just send girls you like a plastic bouquet with a card that calls them a sexy bitch. Girls don't like that."

"Well, if you know so much about girls, then why don't YOU tell ME what they DO like, and I'll try better next time. K?" Shake asked in annoyance.

"Ya know, I REALLY outta talk to Frylock about you. Where is he?" Olivia hissed while glancing over Shake's shoulder to look around inside for Frylock.

"Hell if I know. Meatwad ain't here either, so I'm home alone," Shake replied with a seductive purr, but Olivia retaliated by throwing the plastic bouquet at his face.

"Hey, what're ya doin'?! I wasted a whole two minutes stealin' that fer you, ya ungrateful whore!"

"Don't call me a whore. I go to church every Sunday."

"I don't care. What I DO care about is that it would be nice if you would just thank me for the flowers. That's all I ask."

"All you ask is for a thank you?" Olivia questioned while crossing her arms and quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes, and you can come thank me in my house, in my bedroom, on my bed, on your hands and knees," Shake replied quickly while moving out of the way for Olivia to come inside, but she only turned back around and walked back across the street.

"I'm not that kind of woman, Shake!"

As Olivia was heading back across the street and out of hearing range, Carl walked over to his neighbor and joined Shake in watching the female green furry every sexy stride, at least in their opinion.

"I'm gonna need you ta do me a favor, Carl," Shake began, squinting as Olivia became further and further away.

"Yeah, and what's that, Cup?" Carl asked sarcastically.

"I'm going to ask you politely to leave this one for me, please. You know I hate saying please, so just let me have this one."

"It's gonna cost ya."

"I'll steal from Frylock's wallet and buy ya twenty magnum condoms."

"Who were we talkin' 'bout again?"

"Exactly. Thank you, Carl."

* * *

The next day, Frylock was rather suspicious about the disappearance of money he had in his wallet just yesterday, and he was floating back in forth in the living room trying to figure out what could've happened to his money.

"Hey, could ya float somewhere else? Yer blockin' my program! Now, move!" Shake shouted in aggravation.

"Sorry, it's just that all the money in my wallet has just suddenly disappeared. You don't have anything ta do with it, do you, Shake?" Frylock explained, and he looked at the said milkshake with suspicion.

"What if I did? Is it a crime ta buy our dear friend Carl twenty magnum condoms?"

"You bought WHAT?! Why would you buy Carl magnum condoms?!"

"Well, how else was I gonna keep him away from Olivia? I truly like her, and we both know that that's not normal for me, Frylock."

"You're right, it isn't."

"Something's different with Olivia, and that's why I don't anything stupid ta get in the way of my dream of hitting that furry ass."

"You serious?"

"Have I ever been more serious before?"

"Um…"

"Don't answer that. The point is, Frylock, that I will everything in my power to try and win the heart of the most beautiful and literal bitch I've ever seen."

…

"Yeah, well, when that's done, you're payin' me back that one hundred bucks worth of magnum condoms you stole from me."

* * *

 **Shake, you really need ta work on your people skills.**

 **Well, I thought I'd kick chapter 2 off with a little more comedy, so I hope I at least made you chuckle. And hopefully, there will be more humor on the way.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Not Who She Seems

Chapter 3 - Not Who She Seems

Carl seemed to keep his promise of staying away from(or at least trying not to flirt with)Olivia for the next three weeks for Shake's sake since he would need all the help he could get. And during those three weeks, Olivia was hiding in her house, and it seemed pretty weird, at least to Shake, and he was planning to find out why Olivia had been so tight-lipped lately…and he was going to find out today since Frylock had asked her to baby sit again while he went out to buy a new keyboard and mouse for his computer.

But before Shake went to look for her, Olivia was merely playing a game of checkers with Meatwad on the living room floor, and Shake could only glare at her in suspicion while sitting in the recliner.

"How can you call yourself a Christian?" Shake asked in disgust.

"What?" Olivia asked while not even bothering to look at the giant milkshake, and jumped two of Meatwad's red pieces took them.

"What have you been doing these past few weeks, huh? Swingin'? Strippin'? Drug dealin'? I mean, up until taday, ya haven't come outta yer house."

"What I do outside of babysitting you two is none of your business."

"You're reacting rather calm to my question. That means you HAVE done something wrong."

"Still doesn't concern you."

"Aha! You're not denying it! I'm telling Frylock on you!" Olivia made her next move before standing up and glaring at Shake.

"Do I have to threaten you again?"

"Maybe. You're sexy when you're angry."

"Normally, I would tell Frylock about your rude behavior, but that would tell him that I can't handle you, and I need this job."

"You've said that twice now, and my flawless detective skills are telling me that life is hard for you, financial wise, meaning you clearly work more than one job. So, tell me, God's Furry Child, what DO you do when you're not here?"

"It's nothing bad."

"If it's not that bad, then why won't you tell me what it is, in front of Meatwad, who's the only innocent one here?"

"Innocent? Hell no! You lucky I erase my internet history, or else you'd see some CRAZY stuff," Meatwad cut in with an evil grin.

"See? Even Meatwad's mature enough ta take it, so just tell us what other 'hobbies' ya might have," Shake added firmly while continuing to glare at the green Furry.

"Why do you have to meddle so much? Would you like it if I meddled with your life, Shake?" Olivia asked in annoyance.

"Depends. Are your meddling hours between three and four in the morning, and are your meddling motivations lit candles and rose petals spread around the room with a sex swing in the middle? If so, then my answer is yes. But only if it's you. If it's anyone else, it'd just be weird."

"Clearly. But I don't have to answer any of those questions without my lawyer. Also, what the hell? A sex swing, Shake? What kind of woman do you take me for?"

"Granted, that might be one of MY fantasies."

"Yeah, well, keep your fantasies to yourself."

At that very second, the front door opened to reveal Frylock floating in with a bag full of his new computer equipment, and Olivia sighed with relief.

"Hey, Olivia. Were they ok?" Frylock questioned while taking out his wallet.

"Oh, they were peachy, especially Meatwad," Olivia growled sarcastically in reply.

"Yeah, thought so. Anyway, here's thirty bucks," Frylock sighed and grabbed a twenty and a ten, and Olivia was a little reluctant to take it.

"Thirty? Why thirty?"

"For comin' over on such short notice. I appreciate it."

"Yeah, whatever." With that, Olivia left without another word, but she accidentally slammed the door behind her in anger.

"Shake, what did you do?" Frylock immediately asked angrily.

"Why is it that whenever a woman storms out of our house, you always accuse me?" Shake questioned in annoyance.

"It's a hunch," Frylock replied sarcastically, "you need to apologize."

"I would if she hadn't threatened ta kill me if I invite myself over without her permission. Don't ask, it's just the moral of the story."

"No, Shake. Besides, you'll feel better if ya do."

"Actually, it's quite the opposite. I'm quite happy with myself when I DON'T apologize, like some loser. Present company included."

"Just apologize, Goddammit!"

* * *

Shake waited until the dead of night before actually going across and apologizing to Olivia, and even then, he felt like a total sap for even THINKING about taking Frylock's advice.

Luckily, to save himself from the embarrassment, Frylock and Meatwad were already asleep, leaving Shake alone collect his thoughts about a girl.

"I swear, I don't get paid enough for this bull crap. And this ain't even my fault. It's all YOUR fault, ya hussy," the milkshake grumbled angrily while glaring out the front window and scowled at Olivia's house.

But while he was looking out the window, he saw some movement inside the house. The garage door slowly opened, and a white Mustang pulled out backwards from the garage, as Olivia soon switched on her car's headlights and drove off into the night.

"You little liar, I KNEW you were up ta somethin'! Oh, I am getting to the bottom of this, ad then you're in so much trouble! Frylock!" Shake shouted in annoyance and raced to Frylock's room.

Speaking of which, Frylock WAS fast asleep in his bed, but he was rudely awakened by his 'brother' when came running into his room.

"Frylock, you're never gonna believe this!" Shake shouted frantically.

"Jeez, Shake! What is so important that it can't wait until morning?!" Frylock growled as he reluctantly floated out of bed.

"Is Olivia going to baby sit again in the morning?"

"No. Why?"

"Good because you shouldn't trust her! I saw her leaving her house, Frylock, at night! And what kind of women leave their house at night? The hussy kind, that's what!"

"Uh, no. Shake, just because Olivia left at this hour does not mean she's going out to do anything bad."

"Then what WOULD she do at this time a' night, huh? Tell me. I dare ya to give me a good excuse," Shake demanded with a scowl.

"I don't know…she could be going shopping at the mall, or going to go party with some friends. Look, just mind your own damn business and let me go back ta sleep," Frylock scoffed and he immediately pushed the milkshake out of his room and locked the door behind him.

"Fine. If you won't help me, then screw you. I'll investigate on my own," Shake told himself.

* * *

So, for the next couple of days, Shake observed Olivia's schedule, mostly for when she just left the house. And every night, she left her house at the same time, and she always drove off in the same direction.

But one night, when Olivia just got into her car, she realized she had forgot her purse, so she went back inside while leaving the car unlocked. And this gave Shake the perfect opportunity to sprint across the street and quickly hop into the back of her car.

Miraculously, when Olivia got back into her car, she failed to notice Shake hiding in the back seat, mostly likely because it was so dark. When she couldn't notice the giant milkshake in the back, she drove off like she normally did.

Shake remained surprisingly quiet and stealthy throughout the whole car trip, but after ten minutes of driving, Olivia finally stopped the car. A few seconds later, it turned into Shake's lucky day when Olivia suddenly stripped of her normal revealing attire.

Even though her back was turned to him, Shake smiled hungrily at the sight of Olivia's bare back, knowing that what's on the other side would be an even better view. Olivia soon changed into a strapless black braw and black thong(and just when you thought her attire couldn't get more revealing too), and she also slipped on a pair of tight black leggings.

With that, Olivia stepped out of the car, and she was careless enough to leave the keys behind, which allowed to step out of the car without setting off an alarm. But when he saw her walk deep into the dark alley in which Olivia parked, he was surprised to see something come out of the shadows and walk up to the green anthropomorphic wolf.

Another wolf Furry that was much taller than Olivia stepped out of the shadows, his fur was pitch black, his abs and muscles were rock hard, her wore nothing but a small pair of grey boxers, and he eyes were piercing red.

"There's my little swinger," the black wolf growled seductively while pulling Olivia close, but she only gasped in fright from the sudden action.

"H-hi, Dwayne," Olivia whimpered.

"Oh, don't be afraid, Doll. Ya know I respect ya, and yer my favorite girl," Dwayne growled with a smile, and he placed a sloppy kiss on Olivia's cheek, making her whimper again and pull away because of his bad breath.

"You've been drinking again, haven't you?"

"Why wouldn't I be? It only helps make the night more fun, so I suggest you grab a few drinks yerself, Doll face."

"No, thanks. Let's jut get this over with, Dwayne."

"I knew it! I just KNEW it! You're a liar! How DO you call yourself a legit Christian, you whore?!"

Olivia and Dwayne both turned in surprise when none other than Master Shake came storming up to them.

"Who's this idiot?" Dwayne growled at Olivia.

"N-no one, Dwayne, I swear!" Olivia replied with fear and walked up to Shake, and she lowered her voice, "what are you doing here?!"

"I was following you to prove my theory of you being a whore. And guess what? I was right! Frylock's SO firing you!"

"No! Please, Shake! You can't tell Frylock about this!" Olivia begged.

"And why not?" Shake asked with a glare.

"Because I'll kick yer ass if ya continue ta threaten my Olivia," Dwayne cut in with a vicious growl.

"You-YOUR Olivia? Oh, my mistake! How could I be so stupid as to NOT notice that she was YOURS?" Shake babbled sarcastically, and he surprisingly glared back at Dwayne, "I'm not the dumbass here, you are! How do you not see that you make Olivia uncomfortable? She DOESN'T like you!"

Olivia was shocked that Shake was right, and even more shocked about the fact that he was actually standing up for her. But she knew that even if he did want to stand up for her, it wouldn't matter because knowing Dwayne, he wouldn't let him stand his ground.

"Big talk fer such a little guy, but you also seem like a nice guy, so I suggest you get the hell outta here before I make ya leave," Dwayne threatened while towering over Shake, making him finally realize how much trouble he could be in.

"U-um, must you, though? I mean, we're both men here…sorta," Shake stammered while backing up a bit, but Dwayne continued to get up in his face.

"Yer tryin' my patience, Cup," Dwayne snarled.

"Just go, Shake," Olivia cut in firmly.

"See? Even SHE wants ya gone, now GO," Swayne pointed out while giving Shake a hard shove, and then he wrapped an arm around Olivia and pulled her close again as he walked away, "c'mon, Oli, let's go."

Shake just stood there with wide eyes, watching as Olivia was helplessly dragged off by some pimp, and he knew he couldn't do anything because he was too strong. But for the slightest second, Shake swore he saw Olivia glance back at him, as if to warn him to be careful.

Shake realized that Olivia DOES actually care about him, and as of now, that's good enough for him.

* * *

 **Huh...well, ya learn something new everyday!**

 **Yes, I know Aqua Teen Hunger Force isn't as "deep" as this story is going to be, and it's probably not as funny to most of you, but who cares? Even the most mature and funny shows need some depth, right? But hey, if you DO like depth, then you'll like this story because it's going to get deeper!**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Passion(NSFW)

**WARNING: NOT SAFE FOR WORK!**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Passion(NSFW)

For some reason, Shake couldn't bring himself to rat Olivia out, no matter how much he was prideful about busting her. He wanted to tell Frylock on her SO badly, but every time he considered it, that long look in her eyes from when he followed her to a swingers' club a few nights ago kept coming back and somehow stopped him from doing so.

But Shake once again found himself waffling about whether to tell Frylock about Olivia's 'other hobbies', as he blankly stared at the TV while sitting back in the recliner.

"Hey, you know the TV ain't on, right?" Meatwad asked when he rolled into the living room and noticed that Shake was staring at the TV, which was turned off.

"Yeah, I don't care, go away," Shake mumbled while continuing to stare off into space. But that's when there was a knock at the door, and Shake didn't even flinch, so Meatwad went to answer it. And he smiled when he saw Olivia standing there.

"Hi, Olivia!" Meatwad happily greeted, and just the mentioning of her name finally snapped Shake from his thoughts, as he stared at the door with wide eyes.

"U-uh, hey, Meatwad, um…is Shake or Frylock home?" Olivia asked quietly, a hint of shame on her voice.

"I'm right here!" Shake called, grabbing Olivia's attention to look inside the house.

"Can I talk to you, Shake—privately?"

"Ah, your conversations'll probably be borin' anyway," Meatwad sighed while rolling up to the TV and turning it on, and Shake hopped out of the recliner and walked out the door and closed it behind him.

"Where's Frylock?" Olivia whispered.

"He's next door. What's up?"

"Yeah, I, uh…wanted to apologize about Dwayne."

"Really? You wanna apologize about your pimp's rude behavior? Well, aren't you just the sweetest little whore?" Shake asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I know it's wrong, but you've got to understand that I don't know what else to do…see, the reason I took this babysitting job is because…I've done this for years, and I'm tired of it. As soon as I get enough money, I'm going to leave Dwayne and get a real job. So please, I'm begging you, Shake, you CAN'T tell Frylock," Olivia explained while shamefully blushing and hugging herself.

…

"Wait, how long have you been a prostitute?" Shake questioned.

"Shake," Olivia growled.

"Right, no, sorry. But answer me this, will ya? Why didn't you get mad when you found out I followed you?"

"Because no matter how big of a douchebag you are, I still don't want you to get hurt. And you would've gotten hurt because of me the other if I hadn't tricked Dwayne into leaving you alone."

"So, you DO care about me?" Shake asked with a smirk.

"What? No, I didn't say that," Olivia quickly denied, but Shake only ignored her.

"I knew it. I knew you couldn't resist me."

"That's not important right now, Shake. You need to stay away from Dwayne. He's dangerous, and he won't hesitate to kill you if he sees you with me again, and neither one of us would like that."

"Ok, ok, fine. Jeez. Stay away from your dangerous boyfriend, I get it."

"He's NOT my boyfriend. I hate him."

"Yeah, whatever. So, is this conversation over?"

"Not quite." With that, Olivia suddenly slapped Shake across the face pretty hard, and he was taken by complete surprise.

"Ow! What the hell, bitch?!"

"That was for following me." But then Olivia did something MUCH more unexpected: she leaned forward and pressed a little kiss to Shake's cheek. Now, of course, Shake was even more surprised than when she hit him, but he wasn't going to complain.

"And that was for trying to defend me. But I can't emphasize it enough: Don't get between Dwayne and I," Olivia stated softly yet firmly while looking directly into Shake's eyes, and he looked right back into hers.

And without another word, Olivia turned and walked back across the street to her house, and she never looked back. But Shake wouldn't move from that spot, as he once again stared blankly into space.

Shake couldn't believe he actually got a woman as beautiful as Olivia to ACTUALLY kiss him. Sure, it was only a peck on the cheek, but it was still quite the achievement in Shake's eyes!

"I'm so in love," Shake declared.

"Hey, uh…care to explain what that was about?" Frylock suddenly called after he just flew out of Carl's house, and even though he didn't hear their whole conversation, he was on time to see Olivia kiss Shake.

"Do I have to? A nice girl shows me some affection, and you can't just keep your nose out of it and leave it at that? Huh?" Shake asked with a glare.

"I guess I could. I'm just sayin' that it was HIGHLY unlikely that a girl like Olivia would kiss you, let alone kiss your cheek," Frylock added flatly.

"Odds have nothin' ta do with it. Now, leave me alone to deal with MY OWN love life," Shake demanded and headed back inside.

It was that little kiss on the cheek that made Shake promise himself that he wouldn't tell Frylock on Olivia, and he couldn't stop thinking about her since the kiss either.

* * *

Something new came over Shake. Was it compassion? Sympathy? _Is this what it feels like to be in love?_ Shake pondered. But for the rest of the day, Shake once again found himself on the recliner, and even if the TV was on, he barely paid attention.

He sat there in silence and deep thought until later that night, when he heard what sounded like a woman's shriek outside. So, he grabbed out his hunter knife and went outside to investigate, and just as he assumed, the noise was coming from Olivia's house.

And when Shake squinted to look through the living room window, he swore he saw a big shadow that looked exactly like Dwayne. Shake then realized that this could only mean one thing. If Dwayne was in Olivia's house and Olivia was the one screaming, that meant that Dwayne probably wasn't visiting to have a tea party.

Without thinking, Shake ran across the street and immediately pounded on the door.

"Olivia?! Olivia!" Shake cried while trying to open the door, but it was locked.

"Go away, wimp!" Dwayne laughed from inside.

"Dwayne, stop it! You're hurting me!" Olivia's fearful voice came from inside as well.

"But I heard ya say that you were gonna leave me, and I can't let that happen. So, if I gotta hurt my favorite lil' whore ta keep her from leavin', then so be it!"

Dwayne had backed Olivia into the corner of her living room, and he gripped both of her arms up above her head in his massive paws while leaning his entire body weight in to keep her immobilized. And no matter much Olivia struggled, she couldn't break free of his grasp.

"Please, stop! I don't want to do this anymore!" Olivia cried, tears already welling up in her eyes.

"Then ya should'a thought a' that BEFORE ya signed up fer it!" Dwayne snapped.

But their struggled was suddenly interrupted when there was a loud crash, and the crash came from Shake when he was left with no other choice and just jumped through the window.

"Hey! Is this not America? Is this not a free country? Do women not have rights?" Shake rambled on sarcastically while picking himself up from the shattered glass all over the floor.

"Who invited the drink?" Dwayne snarled while finally leaning off of Olivia, but he still kept her wrists clutched tightly in his fists.

"Me. I invited myself because you WEREN'T invited, so get the hell outta here, you monster!" Shake demanded while pulling out his knife, but that's when Dwayne finally snapped and lunged at him. He pinned Shake down and went for his 'neck' with his fang-filled jaws.

"No, don't!" Olivia pleaded while trying to pull Dwayne off, but he didn't think twice and effortlessly threw her against the wall. And at the sight of the woman he cared, as she lay in pain and tears on the floor, Shake decided he wasn't going to let this carry on.

Even with the intense pain of Dwayne's teeth digging into him, he managed to point the blade of his hunting knife upward and stab the black Furry in his left shoulder. And with Dwayne distracted with the pain in his shoulder, he pulled his teeth away, which gave Shake the strength to suddenly lift his lower half and throw him out the window.

The knife dug deeper into Dwayne's shoulder when he flew through the window and landed on Olivia's front lawn, causing him to grunt loudly in pain. But as he stood and quickly pulled the knife from his shoulder, threw it to the ground and wiped blood from his mouth, he glared back at Shake, who picked himself back up again and glared back.

Surprisingly, Dwayne didn't come back in to fight. He only growled deeply and walked away while holding his wound. But he wasn't the only one left with a bad wound. There were huge gashes in Shake's 'neck' where Dwayne tried to bite and tear him apart, and blood was leaking down his side.

"Shake?" Olivia meekly piped up after standing back up, luckily, not being gravely injured after being thrown at the wall like a brick. Shake only turned around and glared back at her while rolling his eyes.

"Lemme guess. You're gonna kick my ass too 'cause I didn't stay off your property like ya asked. Well, why don't 'cha try thanking me for once, huh? I just saved ya from getting violated, so I'm pretty sure ya owe me," Shake babbled in annoyance, "and another thing, I STILL haven't told Frylock on ya, so start-!"

Just when Shake thought a little kiss on the cheek was the most amazing this he could get from Olivia, he was proven wrong when he was suddenly cut off by Olivia smashing her lips against his in a passionate kiss, a REAL one.

Shake was left in a shocked state, eyes wide and body frozen with surprise and excitement for the short five seconds that the kiss lasted. And when Olivia pulled away, her ears drooped, she blushed a deep and looked down at the floor.

"This is all my fault. You came to my rescue, but you still got hurt, and there's no guaranteeing that Dwayne won't come back. I'm sorry, Shake," Olivia softly apologized.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! I don't care about that. I care more about the fact that you DO love me," Shake quickly cut in.

"Well, 'love' is a strong word…maybe 'intimacy'."

"That's good enough for me."

"Look, Shake, I really do want to thank you for defending me, but it's like I said, if Dwayne isn't…well, dead, then he'll come back."

"Then I'll just kill 'm if he shows his face again. It's that simple. In the mean time, let's talk about suitable thanking," Shake pointed out with a smirk.

"I'll start by bandaging up that wound. Sit down," Olivia demanded while pointing at her purple couch, and Shake took a seat as she went to the bathroom.

She soon came back with wash cloths, hydrogen peroxide and rolls of bandages. And as soon as Shake saw the hydrogen peroxide, he immediately began to panic.

"Hey, whoa, whoa! That's not gonna hurt, is it?" Shake asked frantically.

"Oh, so you can take a wolf bite to the neck, but you can't take a little hydrogen peroxide?" Olivia asked sarcastically while dabbing some of the medicine on a wash cloth. But Shake tried to back up in his seat when Olivia tried to bring it to his wound, and his efforts weren't successful for long when Olivia finally pressed the cloth to the wound.

"Ouch, Goddammit! That hurt, bitch!" Shake grunted from the burning pain.

"That means it's working, so hold still," Olivia growled and continued to clean the wound, and after a while, Shake started to calm down after the pain went away.

Once Olivia cleaned the wound and wiped all of the blood off, she then started to unroll the bandaging and wrapped it all around his 'neck and torso'.

But the pain started to come back as the bandages became tighter, and as Shake started struggling again, he caused Olivia to accidentally tie her paws together while her arms were still wrapped all the way around him.

"Stop…moving, Shake…I'm stuck," Olivia grunted while trying to get her paws free, but he didn't help that she couldn't see around Shake to see the knots.

"Yeah, and I'm in pain, so you stop!" Shake snapped while once again trying to pull away by leaning, but he took Olivia with him. Soon, they found themselves in the awkward position of her lying on top of him with her arms wrapped tightly around him. But while Olivia was completely embarrassed about the whole ordeal, Shake grinned evilly as he enjoyed it.

"Soooo, know any other ways ta thank me? I mean, we're already here, so…" Shake pointed out seductively.

"Oh, come on, Shake. I can't do this. After all, we've both been through too much already," Olivia huffed while trying to sit up, but she failed when her paws slipped on Shake's round sides, and her face accidentally collided with Shake's in a small accidental kiss.

"Ok, that one was an accident, and you know it," Olivia pointed out flatly while blushing again.

"Why are you blushing? This is clearly what we both want," Shake added while continuing to grin evilly.

"What makes you think I want this?"

"Ya haven't gotten off yet—at least, not fun wise."

"Well, I'm not in the mood for fun right now."

"But I bet I could get you in the mood."

"I bet you couldn't."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No."

"Too bad 'cause I accept."

It was Shake's turn to take Olivia by complete surprise when he connected his lips with hers, and even though she could have struggled or pulled away…Olivia found that she couldn't make herself do that.

Sure, it was Master Shake, and over half the time, he was a big jerk and wrong about a lot of things. Not just Mr. Wrong, but more like Master Wrong. But there was one thing that made a difference between Shake and Dwayne: Olivia wasn't scared of Shake. She somehow felt more comfortable around him.

So, instead of fighting back, Olivia leaned into the kiss, much to Shake's pleasure, and she closed her eyes when she thought she could trust him. But that was also when Shake pulled away for a breath of air, and stared lustfully into Olivia's eyes.

"You dunno how long I've wanted ta do that," Shake sighed in satisfaction.

"Ever since you first saw me?" Olivia guessed.

"Yup."

"But let me guess, you're not completely satisfied yet, are you?"

"No. Definitely not."

"I was afraid of that."

"That being said, are you in the mood for some 'fun' now?"

Olivia actually couldn't respond immediately to that question. She looked away and thought about it pretty hard. She one thing was for sure, and that was that Shake wasn't going to leave her alone about this if she said no…besides, maybe she did still owe him a little more, and it's not like she hasn't done this before. The only difference is that she actually gets to choose.

 _I get to choose this time,_ Olivia thought with amazement, as the rare feeling of freedom swept over her. And she then grinned back down at Shake.

"Didn't you say you were a virgin?"

"Well, uh…I shouldn't answer that 'cause men are ashamed of that kind of thing…but yes, I am."

"Well, not for much longer." With that, Olivia finally cut her wrists free with her claws, and she finally finished bandaging him too, bat as she leaned up with a seductive grin and tightly straddled his waste, Shake bit his lip and looked back at her with lustful eyes.

"So, who gets ta start?" Shake chuckled darkly.

"Wow, you REALLY don't know anything about sex, do you? Well, have no fear—I'll help ya get started," Olivia purred softly while reaching behind her and unclasping her bra through her shirt, and she bit her lip as she pulled it out and threw it away.

"Oh, straight fer second base, huh? I can live with that," Shake growled while reaching up and gently beginning to fondle her breasts through her tank top, earning pleasurable little moans from the Furry.

But before she knew it, he suddenly slithered his hands up under her top, grabbing her soft and bare breast even tighter, pinching her nipples between his thumb and index finger.

"Ya gettin' hard already, ya crazy whore?"

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not—but I might be if you put one of 'em in your mouth."

"Can do, missy." Shake then removed his hands from her breasts lift up her shirt and quickly take it off, completely exposing her chest; he then reached his left hand to her back and suddenly pull her down, adjusting her until her breasts were right over his mouth. He then opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, as if to get ready to lick a sweet lollipop.

Olivia shuddered upon feeling his hot breath on her right breast, and then she clenched her teeth when Shake practically engulfed her breast in his mouth, sucking softly at first. But he soon started sucking harder when growing more excited, even starting to bite down on the nipple, making her gasp involuntarily.

As he continued to get a little more violent with his tongue and teeth on her right breast, and continued to hold hew down with both hands now, she started to lean back a bit from the pleasure…until she felt something very stiff bump the middle of her back.

Olivia quickly leaned all the way back up, leaving Shake disappointed with no more breast to suck on, but he soon found out why when he saw that she was staring down at his now hard erection.

Despite always seeming to be nonexistent; therefore, everyone assumed he had no penis, it was as big around as Olivia's arm, with an astonishing length of two feet, as it seemed to be made of white flesh, unlike the rest of his plastic or Styrofoam cub body. To put it simply, it looked like a horse's penis.

"Oh, Lord…" Olivia shuddered in awe, and then she turned back and smiled, "I've seen a lot of other men's junk before, but I swear, you've got the biggest one I've ever seen! How the hell are you still single, let alone a virgin?!"

"I don't get out much, which is why you'd better be worth it," Shake demanded with impatience.

"I'll try ta make it worth your while," Olivia cooed with a wink, as she got off of Shake's waist and sat on her knees at the other end of the couch, biting her lip when she suddenly grabbed his shaft tightly.

Shake inhaled through clenched teeth at the new feeling, and his eyes shut tightly when Olivia slowly started moving her hand up and down, earning a few moans from the milkshake himself.

"Mmm, don't get too excited, big boy—we've still got a long way ta go," Olivia gently informed as she raised herself on her knees and bright her mouth to the head and grabbing him with her other hand.

"A REAL long way," Shake pointed out with an ecstatic smile, but then he gasped when Olivia suddenly placed the head on her mouth, making sure to avoid biting with her sharper canine teeth, and she started licking the tip in a swirl motion.

"Oh…sh-shit…" Shake moaned as his eyes rolled even further back into his head, and he bit his lip once more when he felt Olivia slowly take in more of his erection in her luscious mouth.

She soon began to bob her head up and down, gently sucking to add more pleasure, in which it certainly did for Shake as he started grunting. Her saliva trailed to the middle of his shaft, which was as far as Olivia could go without choking.

"Damn, girl…you're only goin' half way…but that's still a whole foot," Shake hissed in amazement.

"Well, most of my other clients were only half your size," Olivia pointed out with a smirk after pulling his erection from her mouth, and she started rubbing the entire length slowly to trail her saliva all around it.

After she was sure she'd covered enough of it with the moist liquid, she suddenly let go and started taking off her shorts, leaving only a lacy pair of light green underwear, and Shake smirked when he saw some dampness already soaking through.

"Want me ta take care a' that for ya?" Shake growled lustfully while referring to her dripping womanhood, unfortunately hidden by her panties.

"Yes, please. If that's gonna fit, I'm gonna need some lubricant too," Olivia replied with a purr, and she then removed her underwear teasingly, making Shake bite his lip and his erection started to throb.

She then got on her hands and knees and turned around before climbing back over Shake while still facing the other way; this ended up in the two sitting in a 69 position, with Olivia's now exposed vagina hovering above Shake's face, and Olivia lined up her mouth with the tip of Shake's penis again.

"How'd you know my favorite flavor was cherry?" Shake sighed sarcastically, and her grabbed her ass cheeks to pull her down once more, opening his mouth and shoving his tongue inside Olivia's slit, earning yet another excited moan from her.

He slowly traced his tongue up and down, getting rougher and stopping for a few seconds each time he hit her clit, even suckling and nibbling it a few times.

Olivia soon involuntarily started bucking her hips to the rhythm of Shake's tongue, and he chuckled darkly at her desperation and even slapped her left cheek.

But as good as it all felt, Olivia had to focus on lubricating Shake up some more so that he wouldn't dry out, so went back to sucking his erection and hummed in pleasure. This time, her sucking and head bobbing was a bit faster, which encouraged Shake to get a little faster with his licking too, as he prodded her to open her up a bit more.

He then pulled his tongue out just to look at her.

"Oh, the first flower is always the most beautiful," Shake sighed lustfully with a hungry smile, but just before he could go back in for more, Olivia suddenly pulled away and turned back around.

"Hey, I wasn't done eatin' that yet!" he snapped.

"Trust me, it'll be worth it," Olivia protested calmly, as she started to rise up on her knees while adjusting her entrance with Shake's shaft. And before long, to two both cringed in pain when she started lowering herself, and she never stopped until her pussy fully swallowed his entire two foot length.

"Oh, God…" Olivia hissed while leaning her head back, and she firmly placed both hands on Shake's chest for support.

"Uuuggghh…your cunt…feels amazing, by the way," Shake grunted meekly, barely opening one eye to look up at her, and she then opened her eyes and looked back down at him.

"Yeah…so I've been told…many times, actually," she huffed and started to move her hips almost all the way up, and then all the way back down, and she continued slowly for over a minute.

"Most guys…don't even last…twenty five seconds," Olivia informed between huffs, and her eyes were closed tightly again.

"Well, if you're bored…then let's get…to it," Shake ordered while starting to buck himself, trying to match with Olivia's thrusts to meet her hips.

And Olivia felt completely overwhelmed when from Shake's thrusts, so she started bouncing on his shaft slightly faster, moaning louder out of extreme pleasure and desperation.

"Oh, Shake, I can't…I'm gonna…gonna…!" Olivia warned when she felt the knot in her stomach suddenly start to loosen, and she was at a total loss for words and just let out a loud shriek when she suddenly came.

"Yeah, yeah…I know…I'm blowin'…my fuggin' loud…NOW!" Shake called at the top of his lungs, as he grabbed her hips in a vice grip before his frantic thrusts suddenly slowed to three deeper ones, as he unloaded more of his seed into her each time.

The Furry and the milkshake were a panting and sweating mess, as Olivia leaned down and collapsed onto Shake's chest in exhaustion. But Shake didn't seem to lose enough energy, as he soon peeked an eye open and smirked down at the top of Olivia's head.

"Wanna go again?" Olivia slowly lifted her head, staring into Shake's eyes with surprise, considering he still had energy after all that. But if Olivia was honest, she wasn't really down and out either.

"Sure, why not? But let's go to the bedroom; the bed's more comfy."

That night, Shake finally achieved his biggest dream, and more. And it wasn't just good for Shake, but good for Olivia too, for she actually felt something that she hasn't felt in a long time: passion.

* * *

 **You guys wanted some NSFW, so I went back and edited this chapter, and there ya go. Enjoy!**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Confession Time

Chapter 5 - Confession Time

Shake groaned and slowly blinked his eyes open, not recalling the last time he had woken up so drained of energy, or if he ever HAD woke up so tired in the first place.

As his vision cleared, he realized where he was…and it certainly wasn't home. Now it was starting to come back to the milkshake; he remembered last night and all of its weird events, from nearly killing some guy to finally hitting that.

Shake smiled and sighed in satisfaction at that thought, turned over in bed to find none other than Olivia, peacefully asleep right next to him; though she was facing away from him, and her body was covered with the blanket, making Shake a little disappointed that he couldn't see her beautiful figure…again.

The drink chuckled, remembering how they rocked the boat for many, many rounds, but his quiet little chuckle was enough to make Olivia stir a bit, as her ears twitched a little at the sound.

"I know you're awake," Olivia sighed, not even bothering to turn over or open her eyes. Shake was surprised.

"Wha-?"

"I've been up for nearly a half hour now. I wanted to see if you'd leave as soon as you woke up. And if you want to now, then that's fine. I won't mind." Shake was becoming more and more surprised at how the first woman who got him laid last night was reacting so well with this.

"How are you so…I don't know, NOT angry?"

"For a virgin, you lasted for a miraculous long time."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Yes. And I would be lying if I said if I didn't enjoy it too. So, the least I can do is lift the weight of stress for the man who saved me AND made me feel like a real woman last night…just don't ask me for another round. I'm too tired."

"Damn," Shake hissed under his breath, literally planning on asking her for more 'fun' before she stated that last part, and he soon stood up out of bed with a scowl, "could you at least make me some breakfast?"

"If you say please," Olivia replied, once again refusing to move.

"Why? I pleased you enough last night," Shake protested in annoyance.

"Yes, physically. Now, can you do it again VERBALLY?"

"No."

"Then no, I won't make you any breakfast."

"Oh, I don't know what else I expected from a bitch. I'm goin' home. Come find me when just the thought of me gets your motor goin' again, ok?!"

"Will do!" Olivia called sarcastically.

And the next thing Olivia knew, she was left alone, as the sound of the front door opening and closing meant that Shake left her house and went back across the street to his own abode.

The green Furry finally sat up and held the covers close to keep herself from being exposed. She thought about last night's events, and honestly…she felt pretty proud of it. She was able to choose who she wanted to make love to for once, and isn't that what every man and woman wants?

Last night, she was released of limitation and little to no free will.

Meanwhile, when Shake finally walked through the front door of his house, a rather angry-looking Frylock was already waiting for him.

"And just where have you been?"

"Why do you gotta know everything, Nosey? And what're you doing up so early?"

"Early? It's nearly noon, Shake, and when I woke up, you were gone. And you just walked out of Olivia's house ta boot. So, I repeat: Where have you been?" Frylock repeated firmly.

"Isn't it obvious? I finally got-."

"Finally got what? A puppy? Ooh, can I see it?!" Meatwad interrupted the smirking milkshake happily while rolling into the living room.

"Well, you COULD say I got a puppy—a REALLY hot puppy, who screamed all night when I gave it to her! Whoo! It was the best sex ever!" Shake cheered.

"Shake! Not in front of Meatwad!" Frylock hissed.

"What? He's a growing man-meatball-child, he's gonna learn this kind of stuff eventually."

"Yeah, so, tell me what happened. Don't skimp on them details. Did she moan, did she go down on ya, did she bend over?" Meatwad asked with excitement.

"Meatwad, no!" Frylock protested angrily.

"Meatwad, yes. You DO have the right to have your innocence destroyed, so grab a pen and paper and prepare ta take notes—'cause Daddy's got a story of love ta tell," Shake instructed with a lustful expression.

"Alright, go," Meatwad ordered immediately after grabbed out a notepad and pen.

"Meatwad, can I talk to you?" Frylock cut in while pushing Meatwad into his room with his fry arms, and he glared daggers back at Shake.

"Yeah, you have fun tellin' him how it works, Frylock! 'Cause for once, ya don't gotta tell me about it since I just LIVED it…I'm so proud of me," Shake sighed with satisfaction.

* * *

Unfortunately, Frylock never asked Olivia to baby sit again after that. And after a week had passed, Olivia became pretty scared that she wouldn't get anymore money, and it didn't help that Dwayne seemed to have suddenly just disappeared either.

So, when she finally became too worried, Olivia finally went across the street to confront Frylock's cold shoulder. And conveniently, when he knocked, none other than Frylock was the one to answer the door.

"Frylock, hi! W-what's up?" Olivia stammered while blushing slightly.

"Nothin'. What'cha need?" Frylock asked calmly.

"Oh, me? I-I was just, um…a-actually, can you tell me where Shake is?"

"He's takin' a nap. Why? Do ya need him, or somethin'?"

"N-no…I-I wanted to talk to you, actually. Don't take this the wrong way, but why have you been ignoring me, lately?"

"Don't deny it, Olivia, you slept with Shake."

"What?! How did you find out about that?!" Olivia whisper-shouted while blushing even more, and her ears went flat in shock.

"He came home and bragged all 'bout it; even wrote a book on it. It's his best-seller, right next ta Fifty Shades a' Grey," Meatwad replied when he butted into the conversation.

"He wrote that?" Olivia questioned with surprise.

"No," Frylock angrily replied.

"Oh, why am I surprised?" Olivia sighed in defeat, and she rubbed her temples in frustration.

"Yeah, why ARE you surprised?" Frylock questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

"No, I meant blabbing about our one night-stand."

"Yeah, I know. So, why?"

"Olivia's a swinger, and she works for this pimp named Dwayne, who threatened ta kill her if she left 'm. But Shake done went and stepped between 'em, saved Olivia, and scared Dwayne away…fer now. And in return, Olivia took his virginity. The end."

Frylock and Olivia stared with wide eyes at what Meatwad just said, as he smiled innocently up at them.

"What?" Meatwad asked when no one said anything for too long.

"How did YOU know that?" Olivia questioned.

"Who DOESN'T know?" Meatwad protested.

…

"Uh, ok…is all that true, Olivia?" Frylock asked slowly while glaring at the said Furry.

"I…I…yes, it is. Look, I'm sorry I didn't say anything, but I couldn't. As soon as I got enough money from this baby sitting job, I was going to leave Dwayne, I swear…but then he heard about my plan, and…well, you know the rest. I really am sorry, Frylock, but you CAN'T fire me, not yet. You don't understand how much I need this job," Olivia begged and literally got down on her knees.

…

"Y'know, your story is a sad one—but I still don't think I can let you back in my house," Frylock sighed in disappointment.

"Are you seriously firing me?"

"Yes…no…look, I don't know what ta do with you! I don't exactly wanna trust you at the moment, but I also don't wanna see you get hurt."

"Then what can I do?"

"I-I don't know, just…can you just get off my property for now?" Frylock demanded with a scowl, and Olivia's ears drooped in shame as she turned to leave. But he soon stopped herself and barely turned back around.

"Could you tell Shake I said 'hi' when he wakes up?"

"OR you could just tell me yourself right now!" Shake called with a huge smile, as he pushed Meatwad and Frylock out of the way to run out to Olivia.

"Shake, what're you-WHOA!" Olivia was about to ask when the milkshake ran up to her, but she was cut off when he suddenly grabbed her and lifted her off the ground in a big hug.

"You came back for more, didn't ya?" Shake chuckled darkly.

"No, I came to talk to Frylock. Now, put me down," Olivia growled in reply, as she was flung over Shake's shoulder.

"No. I haven't seen you in a week, and I'm pretty backed up down there."

"Shake, that was a one-time thing."

"But you said it was good for you too."

"Yes, I did, and I meant it, but it was just to say thank you."

"Well, you sure know how ta say 'thank you' to a man, Missy. So, is it too much to ask you ta 'thank' me—for the rest of your life?"

"Yes, Shake, it is."

"Um…what are you two doing?" Frylock awkwardly cut in.

"We're bonding, so leave us alone," Shake quickly answered.

"No, we're not. Now, for the last time, put me down before I have ta bite your straw off!" Olivia threatened with a growl and bared her teeth.

"Alright, alright. Jesus, woman, calm down," Shake mumbled as he reluctantly put Olivia back down.

"Thank you," was all Olivia said after that, as she then turned and finally went across the street to go home.

"Isn't she just the greatest?" Shake sighed lustfully.

"Shake, please tell me you didn't actually sleep with her," Frylock ordered.

"Hey, I may have asked her, but SHE was the one who started it, ok?"

"I find that hard ta believe. Olivia's a nice woman, Shake, how could you do that?"

"Oh, I get it—you're jealous."

"What? No!"

"Well, sucks for you, Frylock, 'cause she's mine now! And I'm tellin' you the truth. Olivia WANTED me."

Frylock only looked at Meatwad, who looked back and forth at him and Shake with an excited smile.

"You don't believe me? Dammit, I KNEW I should've brought a camera," Shake grunted under his breath.

* * *

 **But that would be rude, Shake.**

 **Ladies and germs, the story is coming closer to its end...which is going to be the next chapter, so buckle up!**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Close Enough

Chapter 6 - Close Enough

Later that night, Shake snuck outside behind his house while the other were asleep, because Olivia called him and told him to meet her there.

"'Oli'! Oh, 'Oli'!" Shake mockingly whisper-shouted while starting to get impatient, "come on out, ya little whore!"

"That's not what I am…and don't call me that…that's what that monster called me," Olivia snarled after finally showing up, but then she sighed sadly, "look, we need to talk…"

"Oh, no…no, no, no! You're pregnant, are you?! oh, my worst fears have been realized!" Shake shrieked in terror, only to earn a slap across the face from an ticked Olivia.

"No, I'm not pregnant, you paranoid pussy!"

"Oh, thank God."

"I wanted to talk to you about Dwayne."

"Why? He's gone, out of our lives. We got nothin' ta worry about anymore."

"Yes, we do—especially you. As long as he's alive, you're as good as dead, Shake."

"I already stabbed his ass once."

"You got lucky once."

"Well, if we're in THAT much trouble, then what do you suggest, huh?"

"I don't know! That's what I wanted to talk to you about!"

"Alright, jeez, calm the hell down. Do you need ta sit down or somethin'? Do I need ta get you a drink? Are you gonna be ok?" Shake rambled on mockingly.

"Are you gonna keep being an asshole?" Olivia asked sarcastically.

"Only if it means you'll do me again when this is all over."

"How 'bout no?"

"How 'bout yes?"

"How 'bout you step away from my girl before I blow your fuckin' brains out."

Shake immediately froze when he felt a gun being pressed to the back of his head, and Olivia gasped with fright when she saw none other than Dwayne, with blood-stained bandages over his left shoulder where Shake stabbed him, as he held a handgun to Shake.

"Whatever happens next, I regret absolutely nothing!" Shake blurted out hysterically. But that only made Dwayne even angrier, as he aimed at Shake's straw and blew a bullet through it without warning.

Shake cried out in pain and collapsed as blood spilled from his disfigured straw, and Olivia was panicking while looking back and forth at both Dwayne and Shake.

"You don't regret sleepin' with my Oli?! So, you're not gonna regret it when I kill ya either, right?!" Dwayne barked while picking Shake back up.

"Uh, no…that last one's a good possibility…actually," Shake grunted in pain.

"Leave him alone, Dwayne! I slept with him because I WANTED too, so if you want to blame someone, blame me!" Olivia firmly protested.

"Really? Well, as much as that pisses me off, I think I could forgive you—as soon as I get rid of a 'little' problem," Dwayne growled with an evil smile, as he aimed the gun at Shake's forehead.

"Don't you dare hurt him!"

"Why? you care about this fast food drink? Wow. I never thought you'd stoop so low, Oli. I mean, you're a prostitute with quality and high standards. What changed?"

"Everything. I don't want anything to do with you anymore, Dwayne, so just leave me before I call the cops."

"No need. You'll change your mind after I get rid a' this jerk who corrupted ya. You'll thank me later, Oli."

With that, Dwayne chuckled darkly while staring down at Shake, who finally passed out from fear and too much blood loss, and Olivia's heart raced as the scene played on before her.

But this time, something snapped in Olivia, something much similar to the time when she tried to attack Dwayne to get him off of Shake the first time…and this time, she wasn't going to fail.

Olivia let the wild wolf inside bloom, as she snarled and lunged at Dwayne once more while aiming for his neck. And by the time Dwayne realized what was happening, Olivia had already latched her teeth on his neck in an attempt to tear it apart.

The impact was enough to push Dwayne off of Shake, and sent the two wolf Furries into a tumble across the yard as they continued to snarl, bite and claw at each other. But Olivia's main objective was to get the gun before Dwayne could shoot anyone or anything else with it.

Unfortunately, Olivia wasn't strong enough to hold him off for long, and Dwayne was soon able to pin her down effortlessly.

"You're a monster, Dwayne," Olivia hissed and spit in Dwayne's eyes.

"You're pushin' your luck, whore! You disrespect me like that again, and I'll GLADLY blow your head off too—though, I will admit that I'll miss ya," Dwayne snarled while baring his teeth, but his tone softened at the last part, "please, don't make this any harder than it has ta be, Oli. Ya know I love ya."

"You do?" Olivia asked softly with surprise, and Dwayne loosed his grip on her wrists.

"Yes, I always have," Dwayne replied softly, and he suddenly kissed Olivia passionately, and she kissed back…but it was all a trick.

As Dwayne was distracted with kissing Olivia, she was able to slip his hand gun from his hand. And when she pressed the gun to his head, he gasped and immediately pulled his lips away.

"Well, I never loved you," Olivia grimly pointed out with a glare, and the last expression Dwayne made was a look of horror and regret when Olivia pulled the trigger.

* * *

Shake woke to a rather annoying pain in his head and straw, as he blinked a few times at the blinding white walls of the room. And soon, he realized he was lying on a hospital bed in a hospital room, his straw had been sewn back on, there were wires sticking in his wrists, and there was the faint but annoying beeping of the heart monitor.

"Y'know, I really wish you'd stop risking your life for me," a soft voice chuckled, and Shake looked over to finally notice Olivia sitting in a chair next to his bed.

"Listen, all I remember is getting my straw shot off, so what the hell happened?" Shake asked in a hoarse voice.

"Well…I took care of Dwayne…"

"You killed him?"

"Y-yeah…"

"You sound guilty."

"Well, yeah, I mean, he WAS going to kill you and everything, but…"

"But nothing. I saved you, you saved me. Now, what about the body? Are the police gonna get involved in this?"

"No. Lucky for us, Frylock understood everything after I told him what happened, so he helped me take you to the hospital, and he disintegrated Dwayne's body with his laser eyes, and he didn't leave any traces of evidence. He's finally out of our lives."

"Frylock or Dwayne?"

"Dwayne, you jerk," Olivia snickered.

"Yeah, I guess I owe Frylock for helpin', huh?" Shake asked reluctantly.

"Yes, that would be nice of you—and me too, after everything I've done," Olivia quietly pointed out while her ears drooped sadly.

"What you've done? Well, lemme list a few of them: you realized you didn't wanna be a whore anymore, you gave me the best sex I ever dreamed of, and you killed the main problem standing between us. Ya know what? I'm pretty sure that's it, actually."

"Well…maybe not ALL of it."

"What do you mean?"

"I have done all those things in the past few weeks, that is true—but I think I might've also fallen in love," Olivia replied sheepishly with a deep red blush.

"Really? Well, who is this mystery man of which you've fallen for?" Shake asked sarcastically with a smirk.

"Well…he's tall, he's somehow human but also not human—kind of like me—and he's a pretty big asshole—but he also saved me and helped me see and do things I couldn't before."

"You're gettin' too sappy for me ta pay attention any longer. Can you just tell me who you're in love with, already?"

"It's YOU, you idiot!"

"Well, that was harsh. I don't think I should tell you who I'm in love with after getting all bitchy like that, now."

"You will if you ever want me to respect you," Olivia demanded with a grin while standing up and leaning over the bed with her arms crossed.

"Respect me how?" Shale asked while grinning evilly once more.

"Well, how else am I gonns keep you from leavin' and cheatin' on my ass?"

"You think I'd leave you?"

"Not if you just tell me you love me."

"Fine. I'm in love with the only woman who slept with me," Shake admitted with a roll of his eyes.

"Close enough," Olivia scoffed and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

The End

* * *

 **Well, that concludes this story. Now, I know this was MUCH sappier than your usual ATHF episodes, but I really hope I'm not the only one who enjoyed reading this story, because I know enjoyed writing it even more.**

 **Oh, and some of you may be wondering if there'll be a sequel, I'm sure. Well, spoiler alert, yes, there will be a sequel, whether you guys like it or not.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
